This application requests funding to support the travel expenses of early career epithelial biologists presenting their research at the Epithelial Transport Group (ETG) scientific sessions at Experimental Biology (EB) 2016. The ETG sessions occur within the annual American Physiological Society (APS) meeting, which will take place April 2-6, 2016 in San Diego, CA as part of EB2016. The meeting will be held in the San Diego Convention Center, which offers an ADA-compliant infrastructure for individuals with disabilities and special needs. ETG has a longstanding history of promoting interactions between physiologists from diverse backgrounds who study biological processes in epithelia. We also encourage students, postdoctoral fellows, and instructors to develop research careers in epithelial biology. Based on prior experience and survey data, trainees view the annual ETG sessions at EB as an excellent training experience that reinforces their interest in the field. Thus, we strive to optimize trainee exposure to ETG-related events by providing travel award support for promising early career investigators with limited resources. All trainees who submit abstracts to ETG-curated categories via the EB abstract submission portal will be eligible for travel awards. The abstracts will be reviewed and scored by a 23-member Steering Committee, who will then allocate the awards based on merit. Award amounts will be contingent on the funds that are available. Regardless of the amount, however, it is our plan to budget an additional supplement to awardees with child/family care needs that exceed the existing childcare services that will be provided on site. Top scoring abstracts will be selected for oral presentation in Featured Topic sessions that will be headlined by the annual Ussing and Hebert lectures. In 2016, these prestigious lectureships will recognize Drs. Bruce Stanton and Douglas Eaton for their seminal contributions to epithelial biology and transport. This format has proven popular among trainees, as it provides an exciting opportunity for talented early career physiologists to present their research alongside accomplished leaders in a formal but collegial setting. An 8-hour pre-EB symposium will provide additional opportunities for junior investigators to orally present their work in a less formal atmosphere, and poster sessions will serve as a nexus for detailed scientific discussions, interaction between trainees and established investigators, and networking. ETG will also augment its educational program by hosting a state-of-the art symposium that covers a specific topic of interest to its membership. This year's ETG symposium will feature speakers from around the world who use cutting edge technology to study compartmentalized signal transduction in epithelial cells. Given ETG's commitment to trainee mentoring, we believe that the support derived from this application will dovetail with the proposed meeting structure to enhance the career development of junior scientists interested in epithelial physiology and cell biology.